Voyeur Chicken
by Sprout2012
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy engage in a game of chicken, and they challenge each other on everything, including bed partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Just a random PWP (Porn without plot) that popped into my head. Chicken is a game, the principle of the game is that each player does something, such as driving towards each other. Who swerves first is the 'chicken'. While each player prefers not to yield to the other, the worst possible outcome occurs when both players do not yield.

'Chicken' can be applied to many situations. A situation where two parties engage in a showdown where they have nothing to gain, and only pride stops them from backing down. There are many variants of the game 'chicken' and I have put my own spin on this.

**Voyeurism Chicken**

Albus reflected on how he had gotten in the situation he was in. It had been building slowly since first year. He and Scorpius Malfoy had competed on everything, not in 'I hate you' way, just on principle. As Scorpius once said to Al, "Anything you can do, I can do better." Al had accepted the challenge.

They were both sorted into Slytherin, and weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. It started off innocently, competing over who has the most friends, the best grades, Quidditch and other normal day-to-day things.

Third year was when things started to get interesting. Third year was when most of their year were going through puberty and hormones were haywire. Al discovered that he and Scorpius would try and compete and out do one another in everything.

It started when he caught Scorpius Malfoy kissing Melissa Nott. Al was not going to be out done by Scorpius Malfoy, he had to find someone to kiss too. So he grabbed Sasha Thomas and proceeded to kiss her in the corridor, when he knew Malfoy would be walking by.

Things escalated from there. They would compete on, 'who did what first'. Al had voiced his concern at the time, saying he couldn't take Malfoy's word for it. He would lie and say he got to second base or something. After much arguing Al agreed to let Scorpius use a disillusionment spell to hide, so he could see when Al did something he was challenged to do. Al used his dads invisibility cloak to check that Scorpius was fulfilling his challenges.

Neither boy bothered to think about the poor girls in the situation. They had no idea that someone was spying on them. Whereas Al and Scorpius knew the other would be watching, and Al admitted in his head that the thought of Scorpius watching was a turn on. A thrill and he loved it.

At first it was innocent, they would argue and push one another's buttons. Proclaiming things such as, 'I will be the first to get to touch boob', 'I will be the first to get head' and so on. They would also start competing with the same girls, 'I will get to kiss Amanda first' and so they continually competed on everything.

They kept a tally on who won what, and they always took it seriously. Al remembered in fourth year when he lost the, 'I'll get the first blow job' challenge. Al was in their dorm and he was hidden under the invisibility cloak, sat in a chair in the corner.

Scorpius had moved on from Melissa and was now messing around with Cassie McClaggan. They were fumbling on his bed, and Scorpius looked over her shoulder, directly at Al. He smirked and then leant to kiss Cassie's neck, whispering something in her ear that Al couldn't hear.

Al soon figured out what he had said, as Cassie slid to her knees, kneeling between his legs. Scorpius sat up on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. Al hadn't questioned his and Scorpius challenges, he rather enjoyed being a voyeur and found he got turned on watching Scorpius passionately kissing someone else. He had yet to witness any sexual act, but that soon changed.

Cassie fumbled with his trousers and eventually removed Scorpius' cock. Al could tell she was nervous and was new to giving blow jobs. Scorpius gently encouraged her, and she soon gave a sloppy and inexperienced blow job. But Scorpius still enjoyed it, what with it being his first ever blow job.

Al was surprised when his own cock started to harden. Just hearing Scorpius moan out in pleasure, and seeing him tilt his head back as the pleasure consumed him. Al was addicted to being voyeur, but he was never interested in the girls, he always focused on Scorpius' actions and reactions.

When he was the one being watched, he was turned on by the thought that Scorpius was secretly watching them. He would put on a show just for him. That day was the first time that Al reacted to something he was watching Scorpius do. Al was painfully hard, as he watched Cassie suck off Scorpius, he imagined what Scorpius would feel like, taste like and he started wanking himself as he watched.

Even though Scorpius was the first to get a blow job, Al couldn't be out done and soon followed. Receiving a blow job from Sasha, as Scorpius watched under the invisibility cloak. It became an addiction, and Al and Scorpius continued competing and watching one another.

If Al thought about it, he would think he was some weird freak, but he didn't think. He went with what he enjoyed and he very much enjoyed being watched and watching, as he and Scorpius carried out various sexual acts.

Al was the first to have sex, fifth year. Scorpius hadn't witnessed it and Al was glad that Scorpius hadn't seen his clumsy first time. He was more than willing to have sex again, and allow Scorpius to watch. He had moved on to a different girl, than Sasha and Al found that he was even more aroused when he knew Scorpius was watching. Al stripped and smiled as he knew Scorpius would be eyeing him up.

He took hold of himself and leisurely stroked himself as he kissed Beatrice. She was a pretty girl, with a slender body. He ran his hands over her. She took over the stroking and Al massaged her breasts, as he kissed her neck. It didn't take long, Al was gagging for it, knowing Scorpius was watching him, and being stimulated was enough for his fifteen year old self.

Beatrice climbed on the bed and led on her back, waiting for Al. Al promised her that it wouldn't hurt so much the second time. He lavished some attention to her body, as he worked to stimulate her, making her wet.

Al slid in slowly and carefully, it didn't last long. He still hadn't had enough sex to learn to overcome the overwhelming sensations and prevent his early ejaculation. After a few minutes of thrusting he moaned out and came. He pulled out and apologised, finishing her off with his fingers.

They cleaned up and cuddled for a bit. Then Beatrice got dressed and left. Al was stretched on on his bed in his boxers. Scorpius removed the cloak and stared wide eyed at Al.

"Enjoy the show?" Al asked.

"It didn't last long." He said coldly. He wouldn't admit how much their sessions effected him.

Seeing Al naked, seeing his erection and body was almost enough to cause him to wank himself raw. Then Al had started having sex, and just seeing his body sweaty, hearing him moan and pant, and watching as he thrust was incredible. Scorpius was painfully hard, and he couldn't pretend it was because of Beatrice, he barely paid her any attention.

If he was being honest with himself, he was turned on by Albus Potter. By his body, his eyes, his voice and fuck he really wanted to touch him. He suspected that Al would hex his cock off if he tried to touch him.

Al bristled at the insult, "It was only my second time, I need more practice to learn to control myself." He snapped.

Adding, "I'd like to see you try. Virgin."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him, "Bastard." He called, stomping to the bathroom. He needed to deal with his erection, and an angry wanking session would work just fine.

They didn't watch everything, they didn't watch every time one of them had sex. But they would watch regularly. Al had come in his trousers without even touching himself, when he first watched Scorpius have sex. He looked amazing, and even though he wasn't a sex expert he still filled Al with fierce desire and he longed to reach out and touch him.

Al had admitted to himself that he was at least bisexual. Most of the school had gotten used to the two boys, they were known for being promiscuous. Some people even volunteered to be their next lay.

Al decided to experiment in his next wanking session. He closed his curtains and put up privacy spells. Scorpius watched as Al shut his curtains and he heard the privacy spells being cast.

_It's not like Potter to hide what he is doing, in fact he usually invites me to watch._ Scorpius was intrigued.

He smirked, he had learnt a spell that would create a window in anything, wall, curtain, you name it. Whoever cast it would be able to see in, but whatever was on the other side wouldn't be able to see out. Al had only put up the basic privacy spell, and it was a weak one. Scorpius knew that his spell would work as he tested it on his own spelled curtains previously.

He cast the spell and a large rectangle window appeared in the side of Al's curtains. Revealing a large section of his bed. Scorpius' bed was next to Al's, Scorpius cast a locking spell to the dorm door, and climbed on his bed to watch Al.

He watched, as Al removed the lower half of his clothes. He pulled his T-shirt up, so it didn't restrict him, and Al started stroking himself, fondling his balls, and slowly pulling his foreskin back. Scorpius moaned, but knew Al wouldn't hear. His curtains were spelled to block incoming and outgoing sounds.

Al touched his wand to his hand and lube shot out the end of it, coating his fingers in the clear liquid. Scorpius wished he could hear Al, he would be making such delicious sounds. He rubbed the lube over his erection, and stroked it with one hand, as the other reached around to his ass.

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. _Fuck yes – go on Al._ He encouraged in his head.

Scorpius was lucky, Al spread his leg and started running a finger over his hole. Gently prodding and touching. He was obviously experimenting, Scorpius could tell from his face expression that this was his first time touching himself there. The innocent, surprised and yet contented look on his face said it all.

Soon Al inserted a finger and Scorpius growled. Not caring if Al suddenly ended the spells on his curtains and opened them, Scorpius removed his own trousers and mirrored Al's actions. He himself had been penetrating himself with his fingers during wanking for some time now. It didn't take long and he was stroking himself, as he fingered his own ass. His head tilted to the side, watching Albus do the same.

Scorpius arched up and moaned out, as he brushed his prostate. He pictured Al's fingers inside of him. Or his own fingers circling and massaging Al's tight hole.

Al's hands were moving faster now, as if he was on the edge of orgasm and was vigorously working himself to completion. Scorpius sped up his own movements and he soon cried out a came. He wasted no time, he spelled himself clean. Got dressed, and just in time. He could see that Al was coming, shooting liquid over his stomach.

Scorpius removed the window spell on Al's curtains, and picked up his charms cook, pretending he was doing homework. Moments later Al opened his curtains, fully dressed and face flushed.

"Been wanking Potter?" He drawled in a bored voice, even though he knew full well he had. Scorpius could feel his heart beating fast, he hadn't calmed down from his orgasm.

"As if that is any of your business." He snapped.

Al had decided that he did indeed enjoy having something up his arse. Just the thought of having Scorpius' fingers or even his cock inside him, made him shiver with pleasure and lust.

Al looked over at Scorpius, his book was upside down.

"Uh Malfoy I know you're a smart arse but I'm sure even you can't read upside down." He pointed out.

Scorpius could adapt quickly and prided himself on his famous Malfoy mask, and his ability to think quickly.

He coolly replied, "The book is the right way around moron. The cover slip has been put on the wrong way, and I couldn't be bothered to correct it."

Al frowned, that sounded like a believable explanation. He couldn't really read Malfoy, only when he was having sex could Al read him. It was as if Scorpius dropped all of his acts, masks and just let go when he was in throes of pleasure, and just the thought of Scorpius carefree and crying out as he came, made his cock stir.

Al sat back against his headboard, "I have a new person that we have to both go after. Whoever gets them wins that one." Al calmly said.

Scorpius closed his book and turned to look over at Potter, "Oh and who is she?" he questioned.

Al smirked, "This is where you will be tested to your limits. It isn't a she, it's a he. You can decline the challenge Malfoy." He taunted.

Scorpius would never back down from a direct challenge offered by Potter. "As if I'd back out. I'm okay with it being a he. In fact I was getting bored of the female students, and was wondering if we should expand our horizons. Who is he?" He asked.

Al had chosen someone he knew for a fact was gay, it was simpler to start off with an easy one.

"Johnny Smith." He answered.

Scorpius thought for a moment. Johnny was gay, he didn't hide this fact and the whole school knew. He was in their year, but a Hufflepuff and a bit of a knob.

"You're on. So what do we have to do to win. Be the first to kiss him?" Scorpius wanted to clarify the rules.

Al's grin became wicked, "No. The first to give him a blow job." Scorpius watched as Al's green eyes lit up and met his own gaze.

"I've never given a blow job." Scorpius admitted out loud.

Al shrugged, "That's what makes it more of a challenge. I bet you chicken out." Al teased.

"I will not," He declared, "You're on."

A few days later and Al received a note:

_Potter,_

_Better have you cloak handy._

_Come to the abandoned classroom on the third floor. I am about to win out latest challenge._

_M_

Al was stunned, _No way!_ Scorpius moved fast. He couldn't blame Smith, if Scorpius Malfoy approached him and offered to suck him off, he wouldn't say no.

Al pulled out his cloak and covered himself, heading to the old charms classroom. He slid in and sat on the teachers desk. Making sure he was covered.

A few moments later Scorpius and Smith walked in. Scorpius locked the door and cast a silencing spell.

"Are you being serious Malfoy? Because if this is some sick joke then I will retaliate." Smith threatened.

Scorpius looked predatory and Al shivered, he would give anything for Scorpius to look at him like that.

"I'm being serious. Like I said I have been questioning my sexuality and want to experiment, and to well...practice." He honestly said.

"And why me?" Smith asked uncertain.

"Because I know you're gay, and I was hoping you'd help me out. You get a blow job out of it don't you. I just want to see what it's like to touch, feel and taste another man." He said huskily.

Al groaned, Scorpius was so damn sexy. Al could see Smith was effected too.

"Okay. But we're not to tell anyone about this," Smith said, "I don't want people knowing I've been with a Malfoy." He insulted.

Al almost gave himself away, he was ready to hex the arrogant fucker. He should count himself lucky that Scorpius was even showing him the slightest bit of attention.

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "I'd watch your mouth Smith. I might accidentally bite you, when I'm practising."

Smith sneered, "You wouldn't dare. Now get on your knees and suck my cock, that's all a Malfoy is fit for."

Scorpius' eyes flashed in anger, "Actually Smith I've changed my mind. I don't want your small cock in my mouth, I wouldn't be surprised if you are riddled with STD's."

"How dare you!" He screeched.

"Fuck off Smith before I hex you a vagina." Al could hear the deadly tone, and knew Smith wouldn't protest. No one messed with Scorpius when he used that tone.

Smith mumbled something about a cock tease and left. Scorpius walked over to the classroom window and looked out at the grounds.

"You here Albus?" He quietly asked.

Al removed the cloak and stepped up besides Scorpius.

"Smith is a wanker. Don't listen to him. We'll pick someone else, or something else. You don't have to be the person giving, if you prefer." He didn't want Scorpius feeling awkward.

Scorpius turned to face him, "No I have no problem getting on my knees. But not for someone like fucking Smith who doesn't deserve it."

Al nodded in agreement, "I know. Those things he said about Malfoys..."

"Don't fucking say it Potter. I don't want to hear it." He pushed past Al and left him in the classroom.

Scorpius was quiet for the remainder of the week, and Al was wondering if he had decided he had enough of their fucked up game.

However the following Wednesday Scorpius was sat on his bed, and Al on his. They hung out a lot more these days, neither would admit it was the case. Both claiming they just wanted to do homework in peace and in their room. If the other happened to be there, then so be it.

"I thought of our next target." Scorpius randomly declared.

Al looked up interested, "Oh really. Who?"

"Sebastian Wood." He informed Al.

"Seb?" Al questioned, he wasn't sure he was gay. He was also in James' year.

"Yes Seb. Chicken Potter? Worried your brother will find out and tell on you to daddy." He taunted.

Al moved from laying on his stomach, to sitting up, "No. I am not chicken. I just wasn't sure he was gay."

Scorpius smirked, "He might not be. Makes it all that more satisfying when one of us gets to suck his cock, don't you think?"

Al grinned, "Yeah I guess. I like a challenge."

Scorpius grinned too, "I know."

The next day at breakfast Al was sneaky and went and sat with his brother at the Gryfindor table. Scorpius was fuming, it wasn't like he could go sit amongst the Gryffindors – he'd be hexed seven ways to Sunday if he did.

"Morning big bro. How are things?" Al cheerfully asked, spotting Seb a few seats down from James.

"Um Al what are you doing here?" James was cautious, Al was always up to something or in trouble when he sought his company out.

"If you're in trouble I don't want to hear it. Mum and dad lectured me last time, I got in trouble became I knew what you were up to. So I don't want to know, then the rents can't punish me." He sensibility decided.

"I'm not in trouble. Just wanted to spent some quality time with my big bro." He answered.

"Right." James said unconvinced.

"You know Al you are getting a reputation for being a bit of a man whore." James teased.

Al grinned, "Really."

James shook his head, "Yes really. I wouldn't be surprised if it gets back to mum and dad soon."

Al waved his concern off, "So what if it does. I either deny it, or admit it. I'm entitled to have sex. As long as I am careful and safe, it's none of their business. Just because you are a one woman kind of guy. You're so stereotypical, meet a girl at school. Fall in love, only be with each other, forever and ever. How boring." Al playfully joked with James.

James shook his head, "Prat. I am not ashamed to admit I love Naomi, and that we saved ourselves for one another."

Al made gagging noises, "You're so vanilla it is beyond boring. You are going to be just like the rest. Marry young, spit out lots of Potter babies and live happily ever after."

James shoved him with his shoulder, "Nothing wrong with that. You're the weird one."

"No I just like to be different. I want excitement, passion, fire, heated arguments and fantastic make up sex. I want something that isn't ordinary and predictable." he announced, adding silently in his head, _I think I want Scorpius Malfoy._

James grinned, "Good luck finding that. If you do don't let them go, someone who can handle you and keep you from getting bored is worth keeping."

James excused himself when he finished eating, so he could go meet his Ravenclaw girlfriend and future wife.

Al looked up and saw Scorpius watching him. Al winked at him and shifted along the bench so he was closer to Seb.

"Hi Seb. James said Gryfindor stand a good chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year. Wanna make a bet?" He confidently asked.

Seb switched seats with his friends, so he was next to Al.

"I won't spill any of Gryffindors game plan to you Potter. You will have to actually work hard to win, no cheating." He countered.

Al grinned, and placed a hand on Seb's arm, "I wouldn't cheat. I'll beat Gryfindor on pure talent alone."

Seb didn't object to the hand on his arm, he smiled down at Al, "What kind of bet Potter?"

Al leant in and whispered something in his ear. Seb blushed and shook Al's hand. "You're on Potter. Better be prepared to lose."

He winked and stood to leave with his friend. Al grinned, he was planning on losing, Quidditch at least. He would win his and Scorpius' challenge.

In class Scorpius shoved a note at him.

_Potter, _

_That was sneaky. What did you do?_

_M_

Al chuckled and penned a reply, handing it back.

_Malfoy, _

_I used my Slytherin skills, what else do you think I did._

_I made a bet, whoever loses the next quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryfindor, has to give the winner a blow job._

_Seeing as I am Slytherin seeker, I plan to lose the game on purpose. If I lose, I'll have to give Seb a blow job. It would be worth it, in so many ways._

_Al_

Scorpius screwed up the noted, "I just have to get to Seb before the next Slytherin/Gryfindor game." He seethed.

Al liked seeing Scorpius worked up, he knew if he pushed Scorpius enough, one day he might me wound up enough to shove Al against a wall and take him.

Scorpius was pissed off, Seb was always around a group of friends, and he hadn't managed to tempt him. He was sat in the Slytherin stands, watching the Slytherin/Gryfindor match. Watching Seb and Al flirt and challenge each other.

Al caught sight of the snitch, but waited until he saw Seb spot it. Then he let Seb get a head start, he trailed after him, but it was too late. Seb caught it and Gryfindor won. Al pretended to be angry, annoyed and gutted. Inwardly he was laughing, this was too easy.

When Al touched down on the ground he approached Scorpius. He handed him the invisibility cloak.

"Wait in the Gryfindor changing rooms. I'll be in when the team leave, to give Seb his winners prize." He smugly instructed.

Scorpius' eyes were shining with rage, and Al could see a small glimmer of lust. Like Scorpius wanted to punch Al, yet fuck him hard at the same time – he was conflicted.

Al smirked, "Run a long Malfoy."

Scorpius sneered at him and strode off, in the direction of the changing rooms.

Al approached Seb, shook his hand and lent in to whisper seductively, "Wait in the changing room until everyone has left. I'll come by and give you your reward."

Seb grinned and turned away to go celebrate with James, and the rest of the team.

Al showered and got dressed. Taking his time as he had to wait until all the Gryffindors had left. Eventually he snuck into Seb's changing room, and smiled seductively.

"I rather think this is a win win situation." He purred.

Seb only had a towel wrapped around his waist, "Oh how so Potter? You lost at Quidditch and now you have to give me head." He proudly replied, truly thinking he was the winner.

Al stepped forwards and caressed Seb's chest. It felt nice, hard and toned. In fact Al soon realised that he preferred the sight of a naked man, than a naked woman. Feeling his way around Seb's body, he was getting turned on and his cock was half hard.

"It's win win, because you get head. Bonus for you. And I get to give head. I like the idea of having an erect, throbbing cock in my mouth. To lick it, kiss it and taste it. Just the thought of sucking you off is turning me on." He admitted.

Seb moaned, "Fuck Potter."

Al grinned and caressed all the way down his chest, stopping at the towel, with one quick movement he pulled the towel away.

"My you are already hard for me." He was pleased to see, Seb's erection.

Al dropped to his knee and stared at it. "I've never been this close to another man's cock before. I must say yours is impressive."

Seb smiled, "I think it's time to collect my reward."

Al looked up and nodded, "I do too."

Without thinking about it, Al reached out with his right hand and for the first time touched another man's cock. As his fingers wrapped around it, and for the first time he felt the warmth and the hardness of Seb's cock, and yet the silky spongy feel of the skin. Al stroked his cock a few times and let out a sigh. With that exhalation went all his nerves, all Al could think about was how wonderful his cock felt in his hand. He stroked it a few more times, before leaning forwards and engulfing the head. He held it in his mouth, getting used to having it on his tongue and in his mouth.

He wasn't surprised to discover that he liked the sensation. To have this control over someone, to be able to just cause such reactions with his tongue and mouth, it was empowering, and hot.

Seb rested one hand on Al's shoulder and the other dangling down his side.

"Suck my cock Potter." He ordered.

Al wasted no time. He began, it wasn't perfect and he had to re-adjust his technique a few times, based on Seb's instructions. 'Less teeth', or 'deeper sucks'. Al was a quick learner and was soon sucking Seb into a frenzy. He was moaning, his hips jerking forwards and his other hand had shot out and wound it's way in Al's hair.

"Yes...fuck Potter...so good." He cried out.

Al was pleased that he seemed to have a natural talent for cock-sucking, he would definitely be doing this again, and maybe even with Seb Wood.

Al felt Seb's head pulsate and Seb called out, "Fuck Potter I'm coming."

Al only managed to swallow the first hit, then he pulled away and spat the rest on the floor. He wasn't used to swollowling come, that would take some more practice.

"Sorry." He said as he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Seb shrugged, "No problem. I'm sure after a few more go's you'd be a pro."

Al grinned, "You offering to be my practice person?"

Seb pulled Al forwards and kissed him. Al decided that kissing a guy was strange at first, as he could feel Seb's stubble, the roughness of it, and the strength behind his motions. But the oddness of the difference faded quickly as lust and desire overcame it. Seb had grabbed hold of his erection through his trousers, rubbing Al until he came.

Seb pulled away, "Yes." Was all he replied.

Al spelled himself clean and told Seb he'd be in touch. He walked back to the dungeons with a swagger. He was surprised to see Malfoy on his bed when he entered the dorm room.

"Oh. You didn't watch?" He was disappointed.

Scorpius looked up, "Yes I watched. But couldn't stomach to watch the whole thing. I chickened out, you win." He answered icily.

Al thought he sounded colder than usual.

"Right." Al didn't know why Malfoy was angry at him. Yes he lost the challenge, Al beat him to sucking Seb off first, and Scorpius even chickened out. Meaning Scorpius had every reason to be annoyed, but he seemed distant and Al knew it was something else.

"Seb offered to allow me to perfect my skills on him." He announced, unsure what else to say.

Scorpius knew that, he watched. Yes he was incredibly aroused watching Al give a blow job. He imagined Al doing the same to him and it made him crave Al's touch, Al's mouth. But this time was different.

Scorpius soon realised that before it was all women, and Al didn't take it too seriously, always looking over his partners shoulder, to the spot he knew Scorpius was watching from. This time he didn't look for Scorpius once, and Scorpius was jealous. Seb was getting all of Al's attention, and Al was liking it too much. He wanted to be in Seb's place, he couldn't bare to watch as Al kissed Seb.

He had seen Al kiss plenty of women and it never bothered him. But seeing him enthusiastically kiss another man, was sicking. It twisted his insides in jealousy and he had to get out of there. So he did. He ran from the sight. Now Al was saying Seb was going to be his...fuck buddy?

"How kind of him." Scorpius sneered.

"I think it was. A couple more blow jobs and I'll be an expert I think." Al proudly admitted.

"Potter shut the fuck up. I am trying to write a letter to my father, and I don't want to accidentally write about Potters being cock suckers. Although father would think I was being insulting, and likely agree." He coldly said.

Al glared, "What's your problem Malfoy. Not my fault you chickened out. Yes I am most likely gay, and in fact I like sucking cock. Deal with it."

Scorpius curled his lip up in disgust, "I always knew you'd be the giver, the sub. That's where Potters and Malfoys differ. Potters are only good for getting fucked, whereas Malfoys do the fucking."

Al flew at him and punched him in the stomach.

"You arse. Fucking bastard." Al screamed and then stormed out.

Scorpius agreed with Al, he was a hurtful fucking bastard. He was retaliating, Al had unintentionally hurt him, so he lashed out. He didn't believe what he was saying, in fact he wouldn't mind if Potter was to fuck him.

Scorpius cursed himself, he knew his actions probably caused Al to go to Seb. The one person he didn't want Al getting close to. What if they started dating? They had sex and Al stopped his antics with Scorpius, and moved on. Forgetting him and no longer giving him any attention – Scorpius couldn't bare that.

When Al returned an hour later Scorpius reluctantly apologised, "Sorry Potter. I was angry for losing and being a chicken. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Al eyed him suspiciously, "Apology accepted. So you think you freaked out because you realised you're not gay, or bi even?" Al asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "No. I like the thought of being with a man. I just freaked because I thought you were enjoying it too much and you would start dating Seb and I'd be left behind." He honestly admitted.

"You're such a perv. You know you can always watch me, no matter who I am with. I'm not planning on ending our weird voyeurism arrangement. I get off on it too much. But I know you can't take the piss out of me, because you're the same." Al joked, as he settled on his bed.

"Did you really tell your dad that Potters are cock suckers?" Al laughed.

Scorpius grinned, "No. Besides father would write back and lecture me on my crass language and tell me how I should behave. Even if he would agree with my statement." He teased.

Al threw a pillow at him, "We're weird aren't we? I mean we both really get off on watching the other engage in sexual acts, and we both enjoy being watched." Al suspected he was a bit of a weirdo.

Scorpius shrugged, "So. Better than being boring. Are you admitting you have gotten off watching me?" Scorpius asked, brow arched.

Scorpius watched as Al blushed, "Yeah. If I was being honest then, yes I have. Don't think dad would have given me the invisibility cloak if he knew I'd come all over it, on numerous occasions."

Scorpius burst out laughing, "No I don't think he would have."

Scorpius debated about telling Al he also did that, "Your dad would be annoyed if he knew a Malfoy was under the cloak watching his son, and wanking." He confessed.

Al snapped his head up and met Scorpius' eyes.

"You wanked whilst watching me? When?" He asked, stunned.

"I think it would be easier to say when I haven't. I've wanked almost every time, since we were thirteen." He might as well admit it all.

Al stared gobsmacked.

"Me too." Al admitted.

"We're fucked up perverts." Al mumbled.

Scorpius laughed, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Want to do something perverted?" Al asked.

Scorpius smirked, "Always."

"Well before one of us was always hidden when the other was busy. How about we watch each other, in full view. I think that would intensify the arousal, seeing someone else get off watching you." Al explained.

Scorpius could feel himself getting hard thinking about it.

"Okay." He answered.

Al stood and locked the dorm room door.

"Sit facing my bed, and I'll sit facing yours. We don't touch each other, just ourselves. We watch. Sound like a plan?" He asked shamelessly.

Scorpius nodded, but didn't answer, a lump was forming in his throat he couldn't speak. He had watched Al wank many times, but for Al to watch him and to see one another's reactions would intensify the experience.

Al bit his lip, "Half naked? Fully naked?" He was uncertain. He wanted to see all of Scorpius, but didn't want to be the one to suggest it.

Scorpius' eyes travelled over Al's body, "Fully naked."

Al started removing his clothes, watching Scorpius undress at the same time. Al stepped out of his boxers, now fully naked, and sat back on his bed, against his headboard.

Scorpius finished stripping and climbed onto Al's bed, sitting at the bottom end. Al swallowed and drank in the sight of Scorpius' half erect cock. It was magnificent.

Scorpius started touching himself, eyes fixated on Al the whole time. After a few strokes Scorpius was fully erect and he slouched down a bit more, spreading his legs wider.

"Feels good." Scorpius moaned, as he watched Al tug on his balls.

Al and Scorpius never questioned their weird fetish, exhibitionist tendencies and obvious desire for each other. They just went with the flow, in the moment. Then ignoring what it all meant afterwards.

"Fuck you're stunning." Al breathed, he had never seen Scorpius look so relaxed.

Scorpius didn't answer, instead he summoned some lube. He turned around so he was on all fours, his ass facing Al.

Al moaned at the sight, _Yep definitely gay._ Al thought, seeing Scorpius arse on display, was the most wonderful sight Al had ever seen. Scorpius reached around and started fondling his crack and arse with lubed fingers.

Al had moved closer, kneeling but sitting on his feet. He was wanking himself with firm strokes as he watched Scorpius massage his own opening.

"Fuck..." It was almost too much for Al to bare, but he slowed his stokes. He didn't want to come just yet.

Scorpius pushed a finger in and started stimulating his anus and prostate. He moaned out and Al moaned with him, Scorpius made such erotic and sensual sexual noises.

Scorpius pulled his finger out, returned to laying on his back, inserting his finger once again. It wasn't enough this time he needed more.

"How does it make you feel Al?" He croaked out.

Al had slowed his wanking down considerably, too busy watching the live porn show that Scorpius was putting in for him.

"Feel horny. I want to to see more." He confessed.

Scorpius removed his hands from himself, and sat up. He summoned a sex toy and handed it to Al.

"It's clean don't worry. I want you to work this inside of me, make me scream and beg for a release." He ordered, once again moving to be on all fours.

Al gulped, and spread some lube on the toy. He circled the tip of the toy around Scorpius' hole, and along his crack.

It was an average sized vibrator. Al noted that it is covered from tip to base with a series of ribs. These ribs made a "popping" sound as he slipped it inside Scorpius.

Scorpius moaned and pushed back. The ribbed vibrator was rubbing and massaging every inch of his anus as Al inserted it. The pleasure growing as Al inserted more, as the ribs gradually increased in size.

Al reached out and kneaded Scorpius left butt cheek. Scorpius moaned in response, it was the real first skin to skin contact between them. Al pulled the vibrator out, then slid it back in.

"Oh yes!" Scorpius cried out.

It was better then when he did it. He was limited to certain angles, and being able to sit on it, reach around. Al was free to move it and stimulate him in any way, and he wouldn't know what Al was going to do next. It added to the pleasure and he was moaning and whimpering as Al turned it on so it started to vibrate.

"Oh...my...fuck..." He cried between moans.

Al pulled it all the way out, leaving the tip to vibrate on the sensitive outer ring.

"You want more?" Al asked.

"Fuck yes." Scorpius didn't care if he was begging.

Al was growing more confident now, he had gotten used to the toy and knew what caused Scorpius to moan, whither and push his bum back onto the toy.

Al used one hand to separate Scorpius' cheeks, then he slowly pushed the toy in, Watching as Scorpius' tight ass surround it and took it in.

"You have one hot ass." Al complimented.

Scorpius just groaned and moaned in response.

"Fuck me with it." He pleaded.

Al grinned and started thrusting it in and out, in slow long thrusts.

"Oh fuck Al. Al touch me." He begged, needing some human contact as well as the toy.

Al was stunned by the request, but was soon caressing Scorpius thighs, arse cheek and back with his spare hand.

"Hold the vibrator in yourself." Al demanded. Scorpius reached around and took the end that was still viable.

Al reached both hands around and tweaked both of Scorpius'nipples. Scorpius arched up and almost let go of the vibrator. It felt ten times better with Al touching him. Caressing him and leaving a hot trail in his wake.

"What do you want?" Al asked.

"I want – need you to touch me..." He begged.

Al took hold of Scorpius' erection and started pumping him, as his other hand played with a nipple. It was too much and Scorpius cried out, cock pulsating and come shooting all over Al's bed covers.

Scorpius went to remove the vibrator, but he felt Al's hand stopping him.

"Let me. I like watching it go in and out of you."

Al slowly pulled it out and Scorpius collapsed on his stomach as soon as it was gone. Al switched it off and flung it on Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius turned over on his side, looking over at Al, "Now your turn. Touch yourself."

"I am." He answered.

"No, I mean finger yourself." He clarified.

Al blinked, but repositioned himself so he could reach. He spread lube on his fingers and began stimulating his sensitive anus.

Scorpius watched the whole time, giving instructions. Telling Al to insert another finger, and another.

"Look at me Potter. Look at me and come as you finger yourself!" He ordered.

Al couldn't stop his eyes from opening and meeting lust filled gray ones. Within a few strokes and curls of his fingers he was coming. His orgasm intense and making him immobile.

Scorpius watched, and made sure to memorise every single detail.

Scorpius cast various cleaning spells, picked up his PJ's and slung on a dressing gown.

"I'm heading for the shower." He told Al.

Al barely managed a grunt in answer, still coming to his senses after his incredible high. When Scorpius returned Al was in his PJ's and reading a book.

He knew Al wouldn't say anything to anyone about their mutual wanking session, and anal play. Al and Scorpius had always done strange things together, or witnessing it. They never spoke of it to anyone.

Scorpius didn't want Al to go to Seb in the future when he was horny. He wanted Al to come to him, and only him.

He waited a couple of days, then in the last class of the day Scorpius leaned into Al, pretending to read his notes. He ran a hand up his inner thigh, whispering, "I'm horny. Why don't you show me that talented mouth of yours."

Al shivered in pleasure, the thought of having his mouth wrapped around Scorpius' cock was tempting.

"Okay." He replied.

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Scorpius pulled Al into a store cupboard, and cast locking and silencing spells at the door.

Scorpius really wanted to kiss Al, they hadn't kissed and knew Al didn't want to make it any more personal.

Al dropped to his knees and palmed Scorpius through his trousers. The warmth of his hand, and the friction was enough to make him start to get hard.

Scorpius cast a ball of light and made it hover, "I want to see you as you suck my cock Potter." He explained as Al looked up at the light.

Al growled and started undoing Scorpius belt, buttons and pushing his trouser and underwear down. They dropped to his ankles and remained there, as Scorpius still had his shoes on.

Al ran his hands up Scorpius legs, caressing his inner thighs and kissing his pelvis.

"Beautiful. I've admired your body for so long." He said in wonderment as he got an up close view of Scorpius erection.

"I bet you taste divine." He proclaimed.

Scorpius almost told Al to shut up and suck it, but he didn't have to. Al began exploring his erection, kissing, licking, stroking all over it.

"Shit." Scorpius cussed, his legs felt weak and he knew his body was reacting more because it was Al doing this.

"You taste better than Seb. Much better, and you're bigger." Al noted out loud.

Scorpius grinned but made no comment.

"Fuck Malfoy you don't know how long I have been dying to touch you, feel you and see you – all of you." Al couldn't believe his luck, Scorpius wanted him.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you." He breathed out, almost moaning as Al started swirling his tongue over his head.

Scorpius gripped the shelf behind him and prayed he would last more than a few sucks. He didn't want to seem pathetic compared to Wood.

Al licked and teased Scorpius, running his hands up his legs and over his butt. Al took more of Scorpius in and started sucking and licking, bobbing his head and moving it around.

"Oh shit...that's it right there." Scorpius moaned out. Thrusting his hips forwards.

Al took more of Scorpius in, deeper than he took Seb. His throat tightened around the head as he inhaled the scent from the neatly trimmed pale blond pubes that his nose was buried in. The whimpering moans of total pleasure spilling from Scorpius' lips above him were followed quickly by a begging command of.

"Oh my fucking gawd...please don't stop!"

After a short while, Al pulled back to the tip and set about lavishing attention to the over-sensitive head. Using his hands to stroke the shaft and cup his balls.

Scorpius slung his head back and banged it against the shelf, he didn't care. He had never felt anything as mind blowing and incredible as Al's mouth on his cock. He reached out and took a handful of dark hair.

"Almost...fuck almost." He cried.

Al unzipped his own trousers and began pumping himself with fast rough movements, as he increased his efforts on Scorpius.

"Fuck Potter. Potter." The last was dragged out in a long moan, as Scorpius came.

Al didn't move away like he did with Seb. He sucked, and licked at Scorpius. Swallowing all that he released. He too had come, hearing Scorpius cry out his name so lustfully.

Al scooted over, to allow Scorpius to drop to the floor.

"Wow." He exclaimed.

They continued with their mutual wanking, wanking each other and Al giving Scorpius head. It was now summer holidays and Al was going to miss Scorpius and their sexual encounters.

He asked Scorpius if he could visit him and he said he should be allowed. A week into the holidays and Al received a letter from him.

_Al, _

_Mother and Father have gone to some boring Ministry function. They said I am allowed a friend over. I didn't tell them who my friend was, but they said I was allowed. Not my fault they didn't stipulate no Potters._

_Floo to Malfoy Manor._

_Scorpius_

Al grinned and headed to see his dad. His dad was also getting ready to go to the boring Ministry function, it was adults only. His mother was in the bathroom, getting ready.

"Dad?" Al asked, pleading tone in his voice.

He sighed, "Yes Al what is it?"

"Seeing as James has his girlfriend over, and I don't fancy seeing them snogging all night. And Lilly is at her friends, can I go visit a friend. I'll be back before you are and I have permission to go over." Well not quite but almost.

"Sure whatever. Behave though." He warned.

Al smirked, "Oh I always behave."

His dad frowned, he didn't like that tone of voice.

"I mean it Al. No magic outside of school, you're only sixteen it is not allowed."

"No magic I promise." He agreed.

"Good. Now go before your mother returns and says you're not allowed." He dismissed Al.

Al went to the floo in the living room and floo'ed straight to Scorpius'.

Scorpius was sat on the sofa facing the fireplace, waiting for him. He smiled in greeting and stood, the hungry look in his eye turning to pure desire.

He took hold of Al's hand and silently led him to his bedroom. He closed the door and pushed Al onto the bed.

"I think It's my turn to taste you Potter." He seductively announced.

Al grinned, and toed his shoes off. He stripped and was sprawled out naked waiting for Scorpius in no time. Scorpius stripped down to his tight boxers, leaving them on for now. He climbed up the bed and hovered over Al's semi.

Scorpius ran his hands all over Al's chest, arms, legs and thighs. His breath ghosting over his skin, and his lips pressing gentle kisses along his abdomen and inner thighs.

He took hold of Al's fully erect cock and casually began stroking it, as he looked up at Al.

"Beg me." He said.

Al shivered, "Please Malfoy, I want to feel your lips as they slide around and over my cock. I want you to lick and suck me to completion, I want to come in your mouth and watch as you swallow it."

Scorpius grinned, "As you wish." he leant forwards and started swirling his tongue over the slit.

Al gripped the bedsheets and spread his legs even more.

"Oh Christ...that feels amazing." He knew Scorpius had barely begun, but so far it was fantastic.

He took more of him in and began sucking, licking and humming. His hand started massaging Al's hole and Al knew he wouldn't last. He would come early, but he didn't care.

Just as a finger began edging inside of him he exploded, with no warning. His vision went and his body convulsed.

"Oh fuck. Fuck yes." He chanted.

Scorpius swallowed and licked him clean. Then in a move that Al wasn't expecting, he straddled him and passionately kissed him.

They soon broke apart when Scorpius' bedroom door was flung open. Al wanted to jump and hide, but Scorpius was still straddling him. Luckily Scorpius' body was blocking his manhood from Mr Malfoy's glare.

"Farther!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Pulling the sheet up to cover him and Al. Rolling off Al and to the side. He didn't make a move to get up, he just sat up against the head bored, sheet covering his bottom half. Al made sure the sheet was also covering him, and he too sat up next to Scorpius against the head bored.

Draco stared at his son, and the Potter boy. He had gone to the Ministry party, and had told Scorpius he could have a friend over. But he felt the wards change, and they indicated someone who wasn't allowed permission to enter the Manor was present. He apperated home, and searched the manor.

Finally he stopped outside of Scorpius' room and could hear sexual noises. He hesitated, as Scorpius may have invited a female friend over. But then he heard a distinctively male voice, that didn't belong to Scorpius crying out.

He allowed a few moments, but then he barged in and was stunned to see Potter! Potter between his sons legs, completely naked, flushed and an equally flushed Scorpius straddling Potter, sporting obvious arousal.

"Do you mind." Scorpius snapped.

"I cannot believe you Scorpius. Mr Potter get your things, get dressed and leave immediately." He said in an authoritative voice.

Scorpius leant over the bed and picked up Al's boxers. Al put them on under the sheet and then slid out of bed, putting his other clothes on.

"You said I could have a friend over." Scorpius whined.

"I said friend, last time I checked you and Potter were not friends, and most definitley not...lovers." He snapped.

"So what if we are...lovers I mean, not friends. Don't think we'd ever be friends." He pushed.

"I will not discuss this with you when he is still here, and when you are piratically naked. Get dressed and come to my study when he's gone." With that he strolled out of Scorpius' room, leaving the door open.

Al winced, "Shit, Your dad is one scary fucker."

Scorpius shrugged, "Not really. He will forbid me from seeing you. But that won't stop me. Now I've tasted you, I want you. I cannot let anyone else have you and you're mine. I'll write if I can." Scorpius was dressing too.

He walked Al to the floo and kissed him goodbye, "Nice seeing you Potter. Night."

"Good luck." Al replied and floo'ed home. Wondering if Mr Malfoy would tell his parents.

Scorpius walked slowly to his farther study and knocked.

"Come in Scorpius." He called.

Scorpius walked in and took a seat without being told to sit. He waited quietly for the lecture and inevitable rule setting.

"How long have you been, experimenting with Potter?" His dad asked.

"Um I guess it all started when we were thirteen. But actually being with Potter only the last few months." He answered.

"I see. Well know you have gotten that out of your system I suggest you stay away from him, there are plenty of acceptable females to choose from." Scorpius didn't miss the 'acceptable females' part.

"I don't think so. I have experimented with many females, and none of them even came close to how Albus makes me feel. I wouldn't give that up for anyone, that includes you." He challenged.

Draco was taken aback by his sons rudeness, he never spoke to him in this manner. He also picked up on Scorpius saying 'many females', meaning he was a little more promiscuous then he thought.

"Have you and Potter gone all the way?" He hated asking, but he needed to know.

"No. Not yet. I'm sure it won't be long before we do." He told his irate father.

"You most certainly will not. I forbid you from seeing him. If you insist that you are homosexual, I can learn to live with that. But I will not accept Potter as your choice of partner." He commanded.

Scorpius laughed, the situation wasn't funny but he laughed, "You can forbid me all you like, you cannot stop me from being with him. We are in the same house and I only have one year left of school. I can get a job and a flat, and I can invite Al over whenever I want. There is nothing you can do about it." He stood and looked down at his father.

"Oh and father it was ever so kind of you to begrudgingly say you would learn to accept my sexuality." He sarcastically told him.

He walked to the door, "I wouldn't walk out of that door Scorpius. You may find you will not be invited back."

Scorpius turned, "I always thought you were different to grandfather, yet you similar in so many ways. I will not change who I am to suit you and what you deem acceptable. Good night father."

He strolled back to his room, feeling torn. He had never gone against his father before, and he had been quite rude. But he also felt proud of himself, for standing up to his beliefs and who he was.

Draco sat in his study going over all that Scorpius had said and done. He was proud that Scorpius had the nerve to stand up to him, even when he had forbid him from seeing Potter junior. Scorpius was right, there was nothing he could do. No matter what Scorpius currently thought, he wasn't as cold hearted as Lucius, he wouldn't disown Scorpius. He wouldn't throw him out and he would start hating him. He loved his son, it irritated him that Scorpius wasn't at least thinking about the situation and how he must feel. His only son being gay, and being with a Potter no less.

Draco decided he would wait a few days, allow himself and Scorpius time to think and their thoughts to settle. Then he would approach him again, maybe reluctantly allow Scorpius to have his fun with Albus Potter, he would soon get bored. If he forbid it, then that would only fuel Scorpius' desire.

Scorpius paced in his room, he had Al naked on his bed, and had kissed him for the first time and his bloody dad had interrupted them. He knew if he gave his dad breathing room he would compromise with him. Scorpius had made himself clear, his father being the logical person would see no other way then to give Scorpius room to breathe.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you to:- Gryffindor Rat, DarkAthene, Kigen Dawn and iggle731, your reviews are as always very much appreciated.

My cold has completely cleared up now. Yay! Here is the next chapter.

PS - be warned this is PWP - just naughty times, so no complaining please.

**Chapter 2**

Al was led on his bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it when his dad popped his head in his room and bid him goodnight.

Al guessed Mr Malfoy hadn't said anything, he was sure his dad would at least talk about something as big as Al being gay, and with Malfoys son.

A few more weeks with no contact with Scorpius other than letters, and Al was going crazy. Al smirked, he had a brilliant idea. He would use James' wand so the Ministry wouldn't detect under-age magic outside of school. As James was now seventeen.

He locked his bedroom door, the muggle way and set about creating a memory to send to Scorpius. He stripped, and spent a long time masturbating and touching himself. He paid special attention to fingering himself. Once he came, he cleaned himself up the muggle way, had a shower and dressed. Then later that evening he snuck James' wand and pulled the memory out into a container. He then put James' wand back where he found it, and posted the memory to Scorpius with a brief note.

Scorpius was going around the twist without Al's kisses, touches, or even just knowing Al was watching him. His father had told him that he could see Potter, but he wasn't to flaunt it and was to behave like a Malfoy was expected to behave. Scorpius guessed his father was hoping that he would get bored and move on. Well he wasn't going to get bored of Al.

He was stirred out of his thoughts when an owl swooped in, and landed on the arm of his chair. His mother and father looked over at the owl and then Scorpius questionably. Scorpius ignored them and took the package.

It was a small glass bottle and it looked to hold a memory. There was a small note that read:

_Something to sustain you until we see each other again._

_Al X xX_

Scorpius grinned, "May I be excused father? And can I use the families pensive?" He asked politely.

He had no idea why he hadn't put his own memories in a pensive and viewed them to keep him going, he decided to watch what Al had sent him, and then he would somehow sneak his mothers wand, to pull some of his own memories to view. Especially that night that Al fucked him with a vibrator.

"You may be excused. Use the pensive in the library." He replied.

Scorpius thanked his farther and mother and left. It took a lot of willpower not to run to the library, but he managed a quick walk.

Scorpius emptied the memory and wasted no time in diving in to view it. He was in medium sized bedroom, and he knew it was Al's as he was lounged out on the bed. The room was also typically Al. Messy, welcoming and quirky.

Scorpius watched the whole memory, watched as Al pleasured himself to completion. Scorpius returned to the library and wondered how he'd get the memory back out the pensive without a wand, or being able to do magic outside of school. He didn't want to risk leaving it for his parents to see.

Eventually his father came to tell him that his mother and he were expecting him to go with them to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies for seventh year.

"Father, can you pull this memory back into here for me?" He held out the glass container.

Draco nodded and pulled the only memory out and into the container Scorpius was holding. Scorpius corked it and put it into his pocket.

"Thanks."

Scorpius managed to convince his father to allow Al to visit, the following day. But his farther had told him that he wasn't to go to his room alone with Al. They were to either hang out in the living room, other open rooms, or the garden. Scorpius accepted the compromise, and firecalled Al to invite him over.

He gave Mr Potter a fright, "Shit. Malfoy...oh wait sorry Scorpius. How may I help you?" He was intrigued, Scorpius never called before, and he wasn't aware that he and Al were close friends.

"Morning Mr Potter. Is Al home?" He politely enquired.

"Yes. Wait one moment." He heard Mr Potter walk to the door and yell, "Al get down here."

Moments later Al walked in and Scorpius heard him ask his dad what he wanted.

"Caller for you."

Al glanced at the fireplace and saw Scorpius. He beamed, and dropped to his hands and knees.

"Scorpius." He called in glee.

He forgot that his dad was in the room.

"It's so nice to see you." he admitted.

Scorpius grinned, "Good to see you too. I was wondering, if it is okay with your parents of course, if you want to come over to the manor, and play some quidditch? Father is home and said it is alright."

Al turned to his dad, "Please can I go dad."

Harry laughed at the excitement on his sons face, "Yes. I guess. But be back before tea."

Al told Scorpius he'd be through shortly just had to put his shoes on and get a coat.

"I didn't know you were friends with Malfoys son." His dad commented.

"Yeah we're friends. Been friends of sorts since first year, but only distant friends. Last few months we've gotten close. See you later dad." He left the room to get his trainers and coat, then he floo'ed over to Scorpius'.

Scorpius pulled Al in for a quick kiss. Not getting his fill of Al's lips previously because of his fathers interruption. Once again his father interrupted.

He coughed and Al jumped away from Scorpius, "Mr Potter." He greeted, face stony.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." Al replied politely, a little embarrassed.

"Father must you sneak up on us and interrupt all the good bits." Scorpius complained.

"I was merely greeting our guest Scorpius." He drawled, a little pleased that he actually managed to time it so he did interrupt them.

"Sure. Come on Al, father purchased a new broom yesterday at Diagon Alley, and he said we can take turns flying it. It was only released a few days ago." he excitedly said.

"Cool sounds like a plan."

Both boys were too busy flying, playing one-on-one seeker games, and taking turns riding the new broom to actually do anything couply. But Al liked doing fun things with Scorpius too, at school they competed on everything but never actual hung out properly. Al liked becoming better friends with Scorpius.

Draco called the boys in after a few hours, telling them lunch was waiting. Al washed up in a lavish downstairs bathroom, that looked like something straight out of the Muggle Queens palace.

Scorpius was glad his parents suggested eating lunch in the small sun room. The formal dinning room was too big, and oppressive really and he didn't want to give Al that impression of him. The sun room was much nicer, more relaxing.

Al greeted Mrs Malfoy and wondered if Mr Malfoy had even told her about what he caught the two boys doing.

"You have a posh bathroom. I watched a documentary on the Muggle Queen and her palace, and her bathroom isn't as...opulent as that." He commented.

Scorpius snorted, Draco hid a laugh and Astoria politely replied, "Thank you."

Scorpius and Al made polite conversation with his parents, all the while Scorpius was thinking how to get Al alone so he could at least get a good snogging session in.

After lunch Scorpius' mother said her goodbyes and headed out to meet her sister as planned. Draco was called to the study by a house elf stating he had an urgent business call. Draco gave Scorpius a warning look before leaving the room.

As soon as they were alone Scorpius pounced on Al. Al chuckled and said between kisses, "Miss me huh? All this time at school together, you've never been bothered before. Now it's like you can't keep away from me."

Scorpius pulled back, "Before I had never touched you, tasted you, felt you. Now that I have, I must get my fix of you." He explained as if Al was stupid for not knowing that.

Al silently agreed with him, he felt the same for Scorpius. The boy was irresistible. Both boys were known for being open minded and promiscuous. They weren't shy and didn't hang around, not when what they both so badly wanted was there for the taking.

Al was only holding back slightly due to where he was, but Scorpius soon drove those thoughts out of his mind. Scorpius pushed Al so he was now sat on the sofa, and climbed into his lap.

"Your lap was made for me." Scorpius decided, it was the perfect fit.

He had wasted so many years being with girls, and not being with Al. Scorpius had a lot of making up to do, and he was going to start now.

Scorpius ran his hands under Al's jumper and began kissing his neck. "Mmm you taste nice."

Al laughed and put his own hands under Scorpius shirt, caressing his back and pulling him closer.

Al squeezed Scorpius' ass and requested, "Talk dirty, put that snobbish arrogant voice of yours to good work."

Scorpius chuckled, "I'm sure when I was being taught how to talk, and how to speak proper my parents didn't do it so I could talk dirty."

"Well you'd suit it. Being all posh yet naughty." Al shivered at the thought, he had always liked Scorpius posh upper class drawl.

Scorpius couldn't understand the appeal, his voice – accent was just how he talked, he saw nothing unique about it.

Al kissed Scorpius until he was a bit dazed and then asked again, "Go on talk dirty to me."

Scorpius kissed his neck, and nibbled his ear, "Last night in the shower, I pleasured myself thinking of you." He admitted in a seductive purr.

Al shifted in his seat, his fingers holding Scorpius tighter, "Tell me every detail. How you masturbated, how it felt to touch your hard, slick cock as you thought of me."

Scorpius groaned, "I lathered myself up, and lowered my hand down chest, slipping my fingers over my thighs and stopping at my half erect cock. I took hold of it and casually stroked it. I pictured how it felt to have my cock in your mouth, how your tongue worked at me. I soon became hard, I sped up my strokes and tightened my grip. "

Al moaned and rubbed Scorpius' erection through his trousers, "Yes."

"I wanted you. I wanted you naked and in the shower with me. I was painfully hard and needed to have a release. I was thinking of how you felt in my mouth, how much I enjoyed working you to climax, to arouse you and make you come. I longed to be with you." Scorpius continued to seductively drawl as he started rubbing Al with his hand over his trousers.

Al was also rubbing Scorpius through his trousers, he kissed him quickly, "Did you come in the shower. Did you come thinking of my cock in your mouth, wishing it was inside you."

"Yes." Scorpius panted.

"Fuck Scorpius you're turning me on. I love hearing you in my ear and the way your voice softens when you speak to me... when you seduce me... when you tease me. I especially love how the heat of your words makes me so damn hard." Al moaned and squeezed Scorpius' erection.

"Fuck Al." He groaned.

"I want you to play with yourself – for me." Al instructed.

Scorpius unbuttoned his trousers and pulled himself free, he stroked his already hard and aching cock. Al removed himself from his own trousers, through the front. They both looked down between them, stroking themselves with firm movements.

"Talk to me," Al requested.

Scorpius met Al's intense gaze, "My skin is soft and smooth and the sensation is heightened knowing you are watching my movements. I can feel the arousal building and my body is quivering with desire to feel you and to come."

"So beautiful, you're so beautiful." Al informed Scorpius as the rhythm of his strokes picked up in pace.

Scorpius could feel his need increasing as his fingers worked more urgently. Scorpius arched his neck back as his hand pumped, knowing he couldn't stop now – not even if his father walked in.

"Al this is so hot. I am so worked up, knowing this is what you want and how I am arousing you."

A soft moan escaped Al's lips, he reached across, his finger tracing Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius' tongue lunged forward to meet it and he sucked Al's finger, all the while staring into intense lust filled green eyes, and his hand feverishly working his cock.

"Come for me Scorpius." Al ordered.

Scorpius arched back and after a few more strokes came between them and over Al's own erection. Al continued to wank himself, Scorpius' come making it slicker. He came as Scorpius started sucking at his neck.

Gasping together, Al kissed Scorpius sweetly.

Scorpius pulled back and grimaced, "We can't do magic outside of school and we are a right mess." He complained as he looked at the pool of come between them.

Al smirked, "It's a good job I stole James' wand. He's always losing it, so he will think he's misplaced it again."

Al pulled out James wand and cast the relevant cleaning spells. They put themselves away and then stood, heading for the kitchen to get a much needed drink.

Ten minutes later his father walked in and eyed them suspiciously, "Boys. Behaving?"

"Of course." Scorpius and Al both responded.

"I doubt that. Scorpius I have to go meet with a client, I do not trust you alone with Potter. I'm afraid he'll have to go home." He voice was stern, allowing for no arguing.

Scorpius was annoyed at having his visit with Al cut short, but he knew not to argue with his father when he spoke in that tone.

Scorpius walked him to the reception room and kissed him goodbye. Watching as Al floo'ed home. The summer holidays passed with not much else happening. Scorpius spent the last few weeks with his parents and grandparents holidaying in France. He missed Al but knew once they were back at Hogwarts they could get to exploring one another.

At the train station Al sought out Scorpius and greeted him, staying a reasonable distance from him, as there were students and parents everywhere. Also Al was certain his parents hadn't figured out his and Scorpius relationship, and Mr Malfoy hadn't enlightened them. However Al made up for not touching Scorpius, basically fucked him with his eyes instead, and Scorpius was feeling hot and bothered.

Once on the train they headed for the very last compartment, knowing it was usually empty as it was a noisy compartment, next to engine room that powered the steam train, and too far away for the lazier students to go to. They entered and Scorpius locked the door, and cast a silencing spell.

"Missed you." Al whined, gutted that Scorpius had been in France for most the holidays.

"You did, did you? How much?" He purred, as he stepped forwards to pull Al towards him, by his hips.

"A lot." Al answered, as he kissed him slowly and affectionately.

They may be a bit sex mad, but Al was starting to really like Scorpius, and he wanted to be a proper couple, not just two people who engaged in a lot of sexual activity and eventually sex. Al knew they'd have sex, it was inevitable.

Scorpius pulled back after a long time kissing, "Hmm I missed you too."

They spent they whole train journey talking, touching and kissing. Both content to just spend the time alone together, being a normal couple. They both knew as soon as the welcoming feast was over, and they were in their dorm it would be a different story.

They weren't openly showing public displays of affection, but they weren't purposely avoiding it either. If someone saw them kissing, or holding hands – they didn't care.

They left the feast early and Al wasted no time, he climbed onto Scorpius' bed and made himself comfortable. Scorpius joined him and closed the curtains, spelling them closed and casting a silencing spell. No one is watching Potter, only he was allowed to see him aroused and worked up.

Al moved back to rest casually against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard. Scorpius was kneeling between his legs, eyes shinning with desire and promise of a hell of an orgasm on its way.

"I've been craving your hard cock in my mouth" Scorpius all but growled at Al, as his hands ran up Al's chest and over his nipples.

Scorpius removed his own shirt, then set about striping Al. Al and Scorpius stripped down to their tight boxers and spent a long time kissing and touching as much skin as possible.

Al flipped them and kissed Scorpius pale neck, as his hands caressed his cock.

"Fuck just feeling your cock through your boxers, slowly rubbing it, feeling the length, the thickness, has me feeling desperate." he could feel his desire growing.

Al peeled Scorpius boxers off, greedily eyeing his erection as it sprang free. Al removed his own boxers and led down on the bed on his side. Scorpius moved to also lay on his side, both facing one another.

Scorpius slid closer to Al, both of them warm and naked, already needing each other, aching to be touched. Al reached out and his fingers teased through Scorpius' hair, Scorpius smiled softly at the tender gesture. Scorpius tipped his face up to Al's and they kissed softly.

Al could feel Scorpius' body responding and slid his thigh up so it rubbed against Scorpius' erection. They continued kissing, but the kisses were deeper, more intense and stimulating. Al could feel his heart beating a little quicker. Scorpius ran the pad of his thumb over one of Al's nipples, kissing his jaw in a long line of quick tender kisses.

Al groaned and moved so they were kissing once again, their lips sliding sensually together. Al barely registered Scorpius' hand as it drifted across his belly, down between his thighs, Scorpius' fingertips brushing along his warm erection, taking hold of it, stroking it.

They weren't rushing, they took their time. Slowly building up the arousal and need for one another. Al mimicked Scorpius' actions and took hold of him. Stroking the now familiar cock in his hand.

Scorpius deepened the kiss, the kisses becoming a little more greedy, Al returned the kiss, both their breath quickening, as their tongues slid against each others. With Scorpius' hand still around his hard cock, stroking rhythmically, Al released Scorpius' erection rubbing lube that he picked up earlier on his fingers. He slid his fingers down between Scorpius thighs, lifting Scorpius' leg over his hip. Reaching around and tracing over his anus, stroking in rhythm, around and around and around. Prodding it slightly, and moaning in sync with Scorpius.

Scorpius gasped, "Al..." He pleaded.

Al pushed Scorpius on his back and bent his legs. He moved to sit between his legs and leans in for a quick kiss, letting his fingers stimulate Scorpius as their kiss becomes passionate and needy. Al looks into stunning gray eyes and pushes a finger in.

Al distracts Scorpius with a breathtaking kiss, and his other hand pinching an erect nipple.

"Al..." Scorpius moaned out.

Al smiled and added more lube. Inserting a second finger and stimulating him. Scorpius was a bit more used to anal penetration than Al, seeing as Scorpius plays with sex toys a lot.

"Fuck..." Scorpius cried out in pleasure, parting his thighs more, to give Al better access.

Al was breathing harder, his own cock throbbing and dying for more. After a few more moments of Al fingering him Scorpius decided he couldn't take any more teasing.

"I want you to fuck me." He demanded.

Al kissed him gently and removed his fingers. He knelt back sitting on his feet. Rubbing more lube over Scorpius' hole and his own erection.

"Are you sure? I'll try not to hurt you." Al soothingly informed him.

Neither had sex with another man before, but Scorpius knew that this was right, that he wanted this more than anything.

"I'm sure." He confirmed, pulling Al to him for a last minute kiss.

Breaking away from Scorpius, Al lined himself up, unsure how firm he should be when pushing in. He would have to go with Scorpius' reactions and adjust his actions from them.

Al pushed his head inside, and moaned out, he'd never felt anything as amazing as Scorpius. Pushing in bit by bit, slowly and stopping to allow Scorpius time to get used to being filled. Scorpius lifted his legs and wrapped them around Al's waist.

Once Scorpius had adjusted and had given Al the go ahead, he began moving in a slow, sensual rhythm his breathing becoming little harder as he thrusts slowly back and forth. Intimate wet sounds accompanying each long, slow thrust and soft moan falling from both their lips.

Al caressed and kissed all over Scorpius, trying to ease any discomfort he was feeling. Scorpius surprised him by saying, "Al, as much as I appreciate your tender love making. I'm more of a rough, hard fucking kind of guy."

Al smirked at him and thrust harder, deeper and faster.

"Oh fuck...yes...harder." Scorpius encouraged, arching up and digging his nails into Al's back.

After a few more deep thrusts Al could feel his orgasm approaching, "I don't think I can hold back. I'm almost...oh fuck you feel so good."

Al not wanting to disappoint Scorpius, took hold of his erection and frantically pumped him, matching it with his thrusts.

Scorpius screamed out in pleasure, "Oh that's it. Do that again." He panted.

Al moved to repeat what he just done and Scorpius once again cried out in ecstasy. "Shit!"

Al was hitting Scorpius' prostate repeatedly, and with his pumping of his cock, Scorpius gave in and came. Spilling his load all over them.

"Oh fuck, I can feel you tighten...I'm...fuck..." Al came hard, deep inside of Scorpius. His orgasm making him feel off his head.

Al lowered himself gently down onto Scorpius, placing a loving kiss to his neck. Both just panting and gasping for air. Eventually Scorpius lowered his legs and grabbed his wand. He nudged Al, and Al rolled over, pulling out of Scorpius. Scorpius cast a cleaning spell, and then climbed under his covers. Al joined him and snuggled against his side.

"Wow that was amazing." Al spoke first.

Scorpius half asleep, smiled, "Yes it was. Night Al." Placing a kiss to the mop of black hair.

"Night."

Both boys soon fell asleep, completely satisfied and worn out.

A/N ops sorry for spelling & typo errors. Spelt father wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm going to round this fic up, it wasn't ever a story with substance, just a PWP. Sorry it has taken me AGES to post an update.

I am really, really, really sorry for not posting sooner. Unsure how many of you know from reading my authors note on my other fic, so I will repeat myself. I am expecting my second child, and this time I am suffering from severe morning sickness. It's not just in the mornings either, and sometimes I spend hours in the bathroom, or clinging onto a bowl just in case I am sick. I can barely eat anything, I'm not sleeping and suffer from headaches.

So when I get a few hours where I feel better, I spend time with my son, husband and catching up on chores.

Also since my last update my husbands nan became ill, and sadly passed away. Then two weeks later my step granddad passed suddenly.

On a lighter note I also went to Cardiff to watch Russell Howard, the English comedian on his live stand up tour. He was very funny and I had a brilliant night. Almost didn't make it, I threw up in the car, and we wouldn't have made it to the show on time if we turned around and went home, and then headed out again. So my husband drove to a big supermarket, ran in and purchased me some clothes. I changed in the car, and then went to clean up in the supermarket toilets. It was gross – but at least we didn't miss the show.

This pregnancy seems to be taking it out of me this time. I've never been sick in a car before. However I am now in my second trimester, and they say the sickness calms down. Fingers crossed.

I promise I will finish all my unfinished fics, just may take me longer to update than usual.

Thank you for bearing with me.

**Final Chapter**

Al woke in the early hours of the morning, with Scorpius wrapped around him. He smiled contently to himself, they had sex last night and it was amazing. Al suspected it wasn't just the sex, it was who the sex was with that made the difference.

It seemed he had been obsessed with Scorpius Malfoy from the very first day of meeting him. Starting their silly competition, dares and watching as the other got off. He was glad that the games were over, and he could now touch Scorpius, and not just watch as someone else got to touch him.

Al felt quite possessive of Scorpius, he knew he wouldn't want to let anyone else watch them, or bring anyone else into their sex life. No threesomes – no way! Al pulled Scorpius closer, even though there was no threat, he was feeling clingy and possessive.

"Al?" Scorpius mumbled, his voice muffled against Al's chest.

"Yes. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, you're hurting me. Stop digging your fingers in my arm." He complained.

Al relaxed his hold, "Ops. Sorry."

"No worries." Scorpius placed a kiss to the centre of Al's chest.

"We're exclusive right? Because I won't share you." Al suddenly blurted. Scorpius chuckled, and Al could feel his warm breath on his chest as Scorpius laughed.

"It's not funny." He shifted, so he was sat up against the headboard. Dislodging Scorpius as he sat up.

Scorpius huffed, "Hey, a little warning." Scorpius sat up too, facing Al, "I know it's not funny. I only laughed because it was a silly question. Of course we are exclusive, and it works both ways. No way would I want to share you. If anyone even looks at you in a way I don't like I will be having words with them."

Al relaxed, "Thank fuck for that."

Scorpius kissed Al lovingly and then led back down. "Now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

Al poked him in the side, "Night grumpy."

Al led back down and Scorpius curled into his side. Al smiled, he could definitely get used to having Scorpius share his bed. Even though he took up most the space, and hogged the covers.

A few weeks into the start of term and Al and Scorpius were still the talk of the school. Everyone was stunned, the once competitive rivals were now together. However when they thought about it, they realised that it did actually make sense, and that it was more surprising that it took the pair so long to jump into bed together.

A lot of the students were sceptical, betting that the pair would argue and the relationship would fail – it was just a matter of when. Scorpius couldn't blame them really, neither he nor Al were the commitment type, and got bored easily. But Scorpius knew something all the other students didn't, his relationship with Al was different. He couldn't explain it if someone asked, it was just a gut feeling – he just knew.

Al hadn't told his parents directly that he was involved with Scorpius, but he suspected his numerous cousins had mentioned it. He was planning on writing to his dad to update him on his life. In fact Al had the letter written and was on the way to the owlary when he ran into Scorpius on the way back from the library.

Al was certain that Scorpius was the devil in disguise, he just knew how to get Al doing the most absurd things that, if were anyone else asking, he would tell them to do one. That is how he found himself in a nearby storage cupboard, making out with Scorpius.

"Couldn't wait until I'd sent my letter?" Al complained, as Scorpius kissed his neck and his hands were touching all over.

Scorpius mumbled something against Al's neck, and Al knew it would be something scathing so he didn't ask him to repeat it. Soon Al relaxed, and forgot all about being rudely shoved into a dark, smelly cupboard and started to get into their make out session.

"It's kinky doing it in the dark." Al observed. Even though Al couldn't see Scorpius' face very well, he could picture the expression he would be wearing – one arched eyebrow and all.

"Only ugly people hide away in the dark. Malfoy's do not need to conceal themselves. However there is something rather naughty about doing it in a storeroom." He admitted.

"We're not 'doing it', we're merely making out." Al pointed out, as he ran his hands down Scorpius' back.

"Not yet." Scorpius purred and set about unfastening Al's trousers.

It didn't take long before both boys were worked up, panting and wanking one another. Before they could take it further the door was pulled open, and they squinted at the harsh light shining on their faces.

"Oh you're in trouble now. Follow me to the headmistresses office." Came a sharp, yet delighted tone of the head boy, from Hufflepuff.

Scorpius reluctantly re-adjusted his attire, and stepped out into the hall. He sneered at Austin Hain – worlds biggest prat and follower of the rules. Al had told him previously that he even out prated his Uncle Percy.

Once inside the headmistresses office, Al and Scorpius listened as Austin gleefully explained that he was doing his rounds and heard 'strange noises' coming from a storeroom. Then he explained that he caught the two boys in a state of undress and doing unspeakable things to each other. Al was blushing, but Scorpius just held his head high and tried not to laugh. It was a funny situation, true his father would be a nightmare to deal with – he would be getting a lecture of a lifetime. But it was funny watching Austin try and explain the severity of what they were doing in the storeroom, without saying anything rude, or dirty. McGonagall finally snapped that she understood what Austin was trying to say, she dismissed him and told the boys to sit.

McGonagall did the unspeakable, and in doing so dropped off Scorpius 'decent teacher' list and firecalled their dads. Moments later Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace into the headmistresses office. Scorpius' dad arrived first and, sent Scorpius a look that had Al shrinking back in his seat.

Scorpius was fazed, he cheerfully greeted him, "Hello father. I hope you're well."

His father didn't answer as he was interrupted by the arrival of Mr Potter.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter please take a seat. I have something of importance to discuss with you." She curtly told them, as she conjured two more chairs.

Scorpius looked over at Al and noted he was biting his nails. "Stop that you'll have no nails left." Scorpius snapped and batted Al's hand away from his face.

"I'll stop biting my nails when you stop biting the inside of your cheek!" He retorted.

Scorpius huffed, "I do not bite my cheek."

"Do."

"Don't"

"BOYS!" McGonagall called over their immature conversation.

"Sorry but I was in the middle of an important meeting, can we get on with whatever this is." Draco icily said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll get the point then. The head boy was doing his rounds, when he discovered your sons participating in..." McGonagall paused having the same problem as Austin, trying to find the right words to describe what the two boys were doing without being lewd.

Scorpius bit his lip to stop the laugh, and was pleased to note that even Al was fighting a smile.

"We're they fighting? Breaking school rules? What?" Harry prompted after a moments silence.

Draco could guess as to what they were doing, he hoped it wasn't the case though.

"No not fighting, however they were breaking school rules, not to mention public decency." She answered. Harry frowned. "The two boys were fornicating in a public place." She managed to say, with only a hint of embarrassment.

Harry groaned, "Crying out loud Al."

Scorpius sniggered, "I think that's what got us caught Mr Potter."

Draco kept his face blank, but he really wanted to laugh. His son was a smart ass, but he actually found it funny if it wasn't aimed at him.

Al kicked Scorpius' foot, "You're not exactly Mr Quiet."

Scorpius grinned at him, but soon dropped his smile when he caught the glare his father was sending their way.

Al noticed his dad looking a bit overwhelmed, "Um sorry dad. I was going to tell you – I swear. I even have a letter, I was on my way to send it when...um well yes." Al searched his pockets and sighed, "Oh I think I dropped it in the storeroom."

Scorpius was tempted to say, 'That wasn't the only thing you dropped' referring to Al's trousers, but thought better of it.

"So you're gay and with Malfoy." It wasn't really a question, but his dad still sounded uncertain.

"Pretty much yeah." Al mumbled as he looked at his lap.

Harry heaved a sigh, "Al I'm not mad that you're gay. It's a shock to find out this way, but it's your choice. I always thought you disliked Mal-Scorpius?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Al looked up and met his dads eyes, "Yes I did – I mean do. He's still an arrogant little..." Harry coughed to cover up Al's swear. "But we were always doing things to get the others attention, and well once you think about it, it's not that surprising really." He explained.

Harry nodded, he could understand that. His brain was still trying to digest everything. Harry turned to Malfoy Senior, "You don't seem that surprised?"

Draco sent Harry a smug smile, "I knew they were in a relationship. I just didn't think they'd be stupid enough to risk anything in a public place."

Harry gaped at Draco, "What! You knew."

"Yes I caught them in a compromising position at the Manor." He sent the boys a disappointed look.

Harry groaned, and turned back to the headmistress, "So what happens now?"

"As this is a first time offence..."

Draco heard Scorpius whisper to Al, "First time being caught."

"...and the boys are usually discreet in their activities. I cannot be too harsh on them. They are of legal age to participate in intercourse, and their school work has not been affected. There is no rule against being in a relationship with another student, they cannot be punished for that. However being out of their common room after curfew, and participating in indecent activities is an offence."

She looked to the boys, "As I said, this is the first offence so I will give detention and deduct house points. I suggest any future fornicating is strictly kept out of public places. If you are caught doing anything like this again, you will face suspension." She warned.

Al released a huge breath, "Phew...I was worried. Austin the.." Al stopped his disrespectful observation about Austin as his dad sent him 'the look'. "Well he made it sound as if we'd be expelled." He finished lamely.

"No you may go. I wish to talk to you fathers for a moment." The boys stood, "Oh and boys no stopping on you way back to your dorm." She sternly instructed.

Draco caught Scorpius' eye, "Wait for me in your common room, this isn't over."

Scorpius nodded, not daring to open his mouth. He knew when to keep quiet. Scorpius was right, his father did give him the lecture of his life. He went on and on. He had the decency to make sure the common room was empty, and even cast a privacy spell, so any eavesdroppers wouldn't have any gossip. Al also had a talk with his dad, but Scorpius suspected Al's dad doesn't rant and rave anywhere near the professional level his father does.

By the time his father had finished with him, Al was in bed and asleep. Scorpius knew he wasn't faking it – Al was drooling and dead to the world. Scorpius slept in his own bed that night.

Soon the boys became better skilled at being discreet, and renounced their old ways of showing off and flaunting their sexual activities. Settling into a routine together, fitting in school, homework and studying for exams. Months flew by and soon all the gossip mongers and doubters were silenced. Al and Scorpius' relationship was lasting longer than anyone expected. They had their fair share of negative comments and haters, but they chose to ignore them. Both boys had never been so comfortable and happy in a relationship before – it was after all - meant to be.

-The End - A/N: Sorry for quick ending and late updating. Do forgive me! Also my fanfic site has changed the layout for uploading/ pasting a document onto doc manager, so if the format seems off - blame the fact I haven't gotten the hang of the uploading change thing.


End file.
